Necessidade
by Goddess Of Death GW
Summary: Quatre diz coisas horríveis ao namorado, depois da briga ele começa a ver que palavras são descessárias entre eles. Fic 3x4 FLUFFY!


**Dedicação: **

Dee-sama, esse é pra você táaaaaaaaaaa? n.nv Por que eu te adoro muito muito e por que você é uma amiga excepcional e incrível!_ -abraça-_

**Informações:**

Fic totalmente 3x4, muito açúcar e lágrimas!

Sem qualquer tipo de menção sobre outros casais (gomen, people, esse tem exclusividade!).

**NECESSIDADE**

Quatre entrou correndo no cômodo e fechou a porta com uma força desnecessária. Por quê? POR QUÊ? Jogou-se sobre a poltrona ao canto da pequena biblioteca e pôs-se a pensar.

Trowa era um idiota! Pior! Um estúpido arrogante completamente idiota! Sabia que o amante não era muito vocal, mas... ele não precisava ser mudo! O moreno podia muito bem chegar à porta da cozinha e lhe cumprimentar com um 'Bom dia, Quatre! Dormiu bem?' e lhe dar um beijo! Mas nãaaaaao... ele chegava a porta da cozinha olhava para ele, aproximava-se e lhe dava um beijo!

E tudo era culpa dele! Ele gritara e esbravejara por culpa dele! Já não agüentava mais aquela situação. Trowa era tão... tão... inexpressivo! Estava possesso de raiva! Precisava gritar, precisava dizer ao outro o que se passava dentro dele, tentar extrair uma mínima reação que fosse... mas... mais uma vez, falhara. Não... Fora muito pior! Magoara imensamente o namorado... Agora que a raiva estava diminuindo, Quatre percebia que o único idiota ali era ele próprio.

Precisava refletir... pensar em si mesmo e em seu relacionamento com Trowa Barton.

Sabia que o outro não fazia por mal! Essa era sua natureza... sempre tão calado e sério. Essas eram qualidades que o haviam atraído, então por que agora as via como um enorme obstáculo entre eles?

Seus olhos focalizaram o livro que o moreno estivera lendo durante a noite do dia anterior. Levantou-se e pegou-o, folheando algumas páginas. Um livro infantil... com histórias infantis. A Bela Adormecida, Branca de Neve... Trowa não pudera aproveitar a infância, não se divertira como as demais crianças da mesma idade.

Respirou fundo e colocou o livro no lugar, observando cada detalhe daquele local. Os óculos de leitura dele estavam cuidadosamente guardados na caixinha, ao lado havia um jarro d'água, um abajur, um caderno e uma lapiseira. O namorado era organizado, muito mais que ele mesmo. Abriu uma das pequenas gavetas e retirou de lá uma fotografia dos dois...

Observando agora, Quatre percebeu o quanto eram diferentes! Trowa era mais alto, mais másculo, mais moreno... tão diferente dele. Não pôde evitar sorrir. Eram tão diferentes e tão perfeitamente complementares! Moldavam-se tão bem... Muitos dariam qualquer coisa para estarem no seu lugar, ao lado de Trowa Barton.

O árabe colocou a fotografia sobre o livro que o outro estava lendo e voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, o namorado estivera sentado ali há algumas horas atrás, podia sentir o cheiro dele... podia sentir os braços do amante em torno de seu corpo quando viera em busca de atenção no dia anterior e as lembranças invadiam sua mente...

Sentir o corpo do amante sobre o seu, sentir suas mãos passeando por seu corpo sem um destino certo com a única intenção de proporcionar-lhe prazer, seus beijos, seus gemidos... sua respiração ofegante tocando-lhe o pescoço enquanto faziam amor...

Não conseguiu evitar o riso. Trowa tinha um fascínio especial por seu pescoço! Não sabia desde quando ele guardava aquele 'segredo', mas ele, Quatre, havia descoberto! Pela maneira como o moreno o olhava quando colocava uma blusa de gola alta para saírem juntos ou quando usava apenas uma camiseta normal... percebia o brilho diferente nos olhos verdes, o brilho da aprovação, de orgulho, de ciúmes... de posse! O primeiro lugar que Trowa lhe beijava, sempre que tinha oportunidade, era o pescoço para depois prosseguir com sua exploração.

AH! Também havia descoberto o quanto o namorado se deliciava enquanto assistia sua pequena 'batalha' com a altura das prateleiras em geral! Principalmente quando ele saia da cama à noite, em busca de algo para comer e o tal alimento encontrava-se muito alto! Como o árabe demorava a retornar, Trowa ia atrás, para saber qual era o problema e sempre acabava ajudando o pequeno loiro com o que quer que ele desejasse alcançar.

Essa era umas das coisas que preocupava o jovem Winner: o sono do moreno. Catherine havia lhe perguntando, há algum tempo atrás, se Trowa ainda tinha pesadelos ou algum problema para dormir, pois, o mesmo não descansava enquanto estava no Circo. E Quatre passara a observar o sono do moreno, para saber se havia algo que ele não queria lhe contar.

Um dia chegara em casa tarde da noite, por causa de uma reunião de última hora na Corporação Winner e fora direto para o quarto, para acomodar-se nos braços do amante e descansar! É bem óbvio que desejava fazer 'outras coisas' antes de dormir, mas não iria acordar Trowa para atender seus caprichos. Ao abrir a porta, porém, viu que o moreno encontrava-se acordado, sentado em seu lado da cama, lendo.

Assim que entrara, ele levantara os olhos, indagante, e Quatre respondeu o motivo de seu atraso. O amante pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo e esperou que ele se trocasse para então largar o livro e dar-lhe a atenção de que estava precisando...

O moreno também tinha preferência por saladas. Lembrou-se Quatre, em sua auto-análise. Ele não gostava de comidas apimentadas, apesar de nunca ter reclamado diretamente sobre os pratos de sua terra natal.

Colocou o dedo indicador no queixo.

Trowa também não era fã de carne... preferia sucos a bebidas alcoólicas e refrigerantes, gostava de sobremesas geladas e quando estava sozinho costumava tomar café puro, sabia disso por mera sorte do destino, quando chegara em casa mais cedo e ficara a observar de longe o moreno na cozinha, preparando o tal café. Quando estavam juntos, Trowa preferia, além dos sucos, tomar chás.

Do que mais o namorado gostava? Sua estação do ano preferida era o outono, seguida pelo inverno. Trowa gostava de cobertores grossos e de estar ao seu lado, nunca o vira dormir sem sua presença... Trowa gostava de ficar em casa a sair, quando o fazia, em geral, era para acompanhá-lo a passeios em parques ou hospitais, para ver algumas crianças conhecidas de Quatre. O ex-piloto do HeavyArms era muito atencioso e cuidadoso com as crianças... e pensando bem... ele o tratava com demasiada atenção e cuidado. Não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada! Era tratado como uma criança há vários meses e só agora percebera!

Hum... Cuidado! Essa era uma palavra que o fazia lembrar de muitas coisas... interessantes.

Uma coisa que ambos gostavam era massagem! Ah...! Como se deliciava quando as mãos grandes estavam em seu corpo... em qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar...

Sabia que Trowa não deixava que ninguém o massageasse, bem, isso se esse alguém não fosse ele próprio. A última massagem que fizera no moreno fora, no mínimo... excitante. E só de lembrar seu corpo já ficava quente!

3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4

_Eram quase onde horas da noite quando finalmente conseguiu colocar os pés dentro da pequena casa que dividia com o namorado._

_A primeira coisa que fizera foi retirar a maldita gravada! AH! Aquilo o incomodara o dia inteiro e... por Allá! Aquele terno era quente!_

_Quatre foi entrando e retirando as peças de roupa, deixando-as espalhadas pelo caminho, retirou os sapatos, ficando apenas com a calça azul-escuro. Já estava preparado para entrar na cozinha em busca de algo para comer quando um corpo extremamente familiar chamou sua atenção._

_Trowa estava deitado de bruços no sofá da sala, com o controle remoto no chão, ao alcance de sua mão. Provavelmente o programa era tão interessante que o mesmo nem se dera ao trabalho de recebê-lo com um 'Boa noite'._

_Fingindo não ter notado o pequeno 'detalhe', o loiro foi para o quarto que dividiam, ficou alguns minutos por lá... procurando algo para se entreter, até que o tão esperado 'boa noite' visse..._

_Não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos e o árabe se cansou e foi para a sala tão silenciosamente quanto pôde._

_Ele nem ao menos havia se mexido!_

_Decidido, sentou-se cuidadosamente nas costas do moreno, que, por um milagre divino, se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo indagante._

_"Você nem disse: 'Boa noite, pequeno Anjo' hoje". Reclamou o loiro._

_"Boa noite, pequeno Anjo". Trowa disse, ainda olhando-o de um modo estranho._

_"Ohhhhhhhh! A que devo a honra de poder ouvir sua voz?" Indagou o loiro, ainda sentado sobre as costas do moreno, com os braços cruzados, esperando que o lado vocal do namorado ainda estivesse ativo._

_Infelizmente, Trowa não lhe respondeu. Apenas continuou a fitá-lo com aqueles magníficos olhos verdes, aquela expressão neutra... O árabe não resistiu e debruçou-se, tomando os lábios do outro._

_"Por um acaso você tem noção do quanto é irresistível?" Indagou, sem desviar seus olhos azuis dos olhos verdes. Riu. "Nossa...! Amor, você está tenso!" Comentou, vendo como os músculos das costas do namorado estavam tensos. Suas mãos passearam cuidadosamente pela área. Trowa relaxara ante seu toque e quando o mesmo deixou um suspiro de aprovação escapar de seus lábios, Quatre se viu tentado a ousar mais. Permitiu que sua boca se juntasse à suas mãos, aproveitando para arrancar mais sons daquela deliciosa boca._

3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4

Aquela havia sido uma noite espetacular, e uma das melhores em sua concepção. Não se lembrava de ter gritado tanto! Trowa era um amante exigente, recatado e paciente. Gostava de ter alguma dificuldade antes de obter seu 'prêmio' e Quatre nunca o desapontava nesse requisito. Torturava-o o tempo que fosse possível... ou melhor, o tempo que agüentasse sem ceder.

Apesar de sua paciência aparentemente infinita, o moreno conseguia ser um chantagista de primeira categoria... somente com ele! Nunca com palavras, mas com gestos e olhares, quando o namorado queria, simplesmente parava de tocá-lo e ficava a observá-lo, chegava a fazer o pequeno loiro implorar para que continuasse... Trowa era um mau menino e Quatre podia ser dez vezes pior.

O moreno já ouvira o árabe implorar diversas vezes, mas Quatre já ouvira o namorado implorar milhões de vezes: com gestos, olhares e com palavras e gritos! Ah! Esse era um fascínio seu: fazer Trowa perder o controle, fazê-lo gritar! Além do que... essas eram as horas em que conseguia escutar a voz do amante.

"Trowa...".

Quatre tivera um sono agitado naquela tarde e acordara com o som de um trovão. Estava suando... A primeira coisa que seus olhos focalizaram foi a janela e a árvore em frente a mesma... Já era noite...

"Trowa!".

O loiro se levantou e correu para o quarto que dividia com o namorado. Abriu a porta. Tudo apagado.

"Trowa? Trowa você está aí?". Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. "Hey, Trowa, responde, por favor!". Um raio e depois o trovão. O árabe abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, procurando pelas peças de roupa do moreno. Estava vazio.

A chuva caía pesada, o vento era forte, ouvia as gotas d'água e os galhos das árvores batendo nas vidraças.

Por que perdera Trowa? Eles... eram tão perfeitos... Se amavam tanto... Não. Trowa o amava, mas ele não conseguira retribuir. Começara a exigir coisas que o moreno não podia lhe dar. Essa... necessidade... de onde surgira? Por quê? Era uma necessidade tola e estúpida! Precisava encontrar Trowa, rápido, precisava se desculpar por tentar mudá-lo, por querer que ele fosse diferente!

Felizmente a casa ficava perto do final da cidade. Eles haviam escolhido um lugar mais isolado para terem mais privacidade, Trowa teria que andar um pouco até chegar à primeira casa, e teria que passar pela ponte...

"Não...". Trowa não gostava de escuro, não quando estava sozinho.

Quatre precisava encontrar o namorado, rápido! Saiu correndo, iria alcançá-lo, iria se desculpar e... esperava que o moreno o desculpasse e voltasse para casa com ele, para que pudessem ficar um nos braços do outro, se aquecer naquela noite fria, acordar juntos e esquecer aquelas dolorosas palavras...

Abriu a porta da frente com uma rudeza que não lhe era característica e nem se deu ao trabalho de fechá-la.

A chuva caía pesadamente e o vendo soprava com força, estava muito difícil enxergar e se não fosse um ex-soldado teria problemas para achar o caminho para a ponte. Não que houvesse muitos, mas não era uma estrada iluminada, havia muitos arbustos e árvores.

Lágrimas misturavam-se com as gotas d'água... sabia que estava chorando, sentia o gosto salgado em seus lábios.

_'Alá! Faça com que ele não tenha ido longe! Não pedirei que ele... me perdoe, mas ao menos quero vê-lo, pedir desculpas... Segure-o! Segure-o sobre a ponte, por favor!"_

Fechou os olhos com força. Trowa confessara seus sentimentos naquele local, no outono... há quatro meses... Quatro meses, apenas isso? Parecia que estavam juntos há vários anos!

Em seu peito ainda havia uma única necessidade, apenas uma: a de estar ao lado do moreno mais uma vez.

Abriu os olhos, passando as costas da mão sobre eles, estava... quente!

Aqueles braços, aquele cheiro, aquela vontade de ficar junto... aquela sensação de familiaridade, aquela necessidade...

"Trowa!".

Sentiu os braços o apertando mais e sorriu, retribuindo o abraço.

"Quatre eu... eu prometo que vou ser do jeito que você quer, mas por favor, não me peça para deixar você... eu... eu não consigo... eu te amo tanto, tanto!". O loirinho podia sentir os leves tremores provenientes do corpo colado ao seu.

Afastou-se um pouco querendo olhar para o rosto daquele que amava. Trowa estava todo molhado! Acariciou o belo rosto do moreno, retirando os fios castanhos da frente daqueles desejosos olhos verdes. Seus dedos traçaram todos contornos possíveis da face de Trowa, demorando-se em seus lábios...

Um trovão e em seguida a luminosidade vinda do raio deixou que os esperançosos olhos safira encontrassem os receosos olhos esmeralda.

"Eu sinto muito, Trowa! Sinto tanto por ter te falado aquelas coisas horríveis! Por ter criado uma necessidade que não é plausível". Quatre sorriu, abraçando o moreno novamente. "Apenas repita as cinco últimas palavras de todo aquele seu discurso...".

O ex-piloto do HeavyArms abraçou o pequeno loiro, sorrindo e repetiu:

"Eu te amo tanto, tanto...".

Os dois chegaram em casa abraçados, entraram e o moreno ascendeu a luz do abajur da sala. O árabe espirrou.

"Meu anjo, assim você vai pegar um resfria...".

"Shhhhhhhhhh...!". Quatre colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do namorado. "Não me venha com palavras, mostre-me como faço para me aquecer... Faça como você sempre faz".

Substituindo seus dedos por seus lábios, o loiro incentivou Trowa a ser como ele sempre fora, a fazer o que ele sempre fazia... a ser simplesmente ele mesmo, com seus gestos, sem as palavras.

3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4 3x4

Trowa despreguiçou. Vazia. Onde estava o anjo de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis? Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo sua nudez com o lençol azul-claro. O lado em que Quatre dormira ainda estava quente e o cheiro do loiro ainda estava nele. Ia se levantar e procurá-lo quando a porta do quarto foi aberta.

"Bom dia, Trowa! Dormiu bem?". O árabe entrou, sorridente. "Eu preparei o café!".

O moreno ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o loirinho foi mais rápido.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Não precisava! Mas eu gosto de cozinhar e é um agradecimento pela noite!".

"Q...".

"... Não precisa agradecer! Eu também sei disso". Quatre sorriu de novo, sentando-se em frente ao moreno e colocando a bandeja entre eles. "Mas, por mais que você esteja aqui agora e que pareça tudo bem... eu... ainda me sinto muito mal por ter falado aquelas coisas, por ter agido daquele jeito tão... infantil e egoísta".

Trowa afastou a bandeja e abraçou o namorado, tentando confortá-lo. Queria dizer que não tinha problema, que aquilo já tinha passado e que eles ainda estavam juntos... porém conhecia-o bem demais para saber que mesmo que dissesse alguma coisa de nada adiantaria.

O loirinho deixou-se ser abraçado e chorou silenciosamente nos braços do outro.

"Por que... você não foi embora? Eu não teria te alcançado".

"Eu já disse, é por que eu te amo, Quatre".

"Não... não é o bastante, não depois do que eu te disse ontem".

"Anjinho, sabe por que... eu sempre espero você voltar do trabalho a noite?".

Quatre balançou a cabeça numa negativa e o moreno sorriu.

"Eu não sei mais dormir sozinho. A cama parece tão grande... e eu sempre fico pensando onde você está e por que está demorando...".

"Trowa... eu...".

"O escuro... me lembra dos dias antes de conhecer você. Todos os dias eram escuros, tristes e solitários. Eu estava mais morto do que vivo". O moreno beijou a cabeça de Quatre, abraçando-o mais forte. "Você perguntou o por quê de eu não ter ido embora ontem... eu... não faço idéia de que palavras usar para expressar esse motivo...".

Isso fez Quatre sorrir levemente.

"Bom. Se você continuasse falando eu começaria a pensar que você não é o cara por quem me apaixonei". O árabe levantou o rosto, disposto a fitar o amante e ver, através de seus olhos, se ele o perdoava de verdade.

"Depois que as palavras deixam a boca não há mais volta. Nada que você faça, Anjinho, vai mudar o que você disse ontem... mas mesmo assim eu te a...".

"Ah, não! Essa não!". Quatre interrompeu. "Pode parar por aí! Eu quero meu namorado de volta, devolva!". Exigiu, voltando a sorrir. Os olhos verdes expressavam a mesma coisa de sempre: amor, carinho, companheirismo e aquela mesma necessidade de ficar junto que ele próprio sentia.

O moreno olhou-o de forma interrogativa.

"Ora, você não sabe de nada mesmo, hein?". Disse o loiro, fazendo pouco caso, enquanto levantava o dedo indicador e sorria. "O **MEU** namorado nunca ia me dizer isso!". Quatre aproximou seus lábios dos de Trowa. "Ele iria me mostrar".

Os olhos verdes do moreno adquiriam uma ponta de divertimento ante o comentário. Iria mostrar para aquele árabe como o amava... hum... talvez pudesse tomar o café sobre outra coisa, ou melhor, tomaria o café que Quatre trouxera sobre o próprio Quatre.

"Bom...". Sussurrou.

"O que é bom?". Perguntou o loiro, ligeiramente curioso.

"Eu vou lhe mostrar!". Disse Trowa, beijando o amante. Aquele seria um longo e delicioso dia...

**.: 3x4 OWARI 3x4 :.**

**Comentários necessários: **

Miga Say-sama, valeuz todas as porradas, gritos, xingos, ameaças de morte que você me fez(deu), sem isso acho que não teria terminado! _–abraça-_ XP estou esperando linhas suas também, viu?_ –serra elétrica escondida nas costas-_

E obrigada a Dee-sama também, né? XP Ela é minha musa inspiradora, sem ela não haveria tanto açúcar em mim! DEE-SAMA, EU TE ADOROOOOOOOO!_ –abraça beeeeeeeem apertado_-

Obrigada as duas!

AH! Eu não vou obrigar ninguém a comentar... u.u Quer comentar, eu agradeeeeeeeço do fundo do pote te açúcar; se não... eu vou ficar triste, né? Mas tudo bem! Quem sabe numa próxima? _–sorriso-_

Bai bai!


End file.
